New Blood
by Woodswolf
Summary: A third reincarnation brings about the destruction of another soul. Spin-off series based on Marquis Carabas' Station Sequence.
1. Waking Up

_(A/N): Well, I've decided not to put a prologue or epilogue on this one. The reason has a long explanation – however, there will more likely than not be prologues/epilogues, etc. on the last few (The End will have a prologue and epilogue, I know for sure)._

_Anyway, the disclaimer! I know we all love the disclaimer!_

_Even though I posted it at the beginning of Lake Toba (which is kinda fundamental to the crack theory I based this series off of), I know I will need to post it again, in case if any other stupid trolls or flamers come along._

* * *

_Once again, here's the excerpt from the PM I received from Mr. Carabas:_

**_There's not much I haven't already said,_**_ ..._**_, though I may as well point a few things out._**

_**1. If anyone asks you in a review or private message, you have my total permission to go ahead with this. The same answer will be given to anyone who asks me.**_

_Be happy, people. No flames, __**got that**__?_

_Well, flame me if you want. It's a review. I could care less about the difference._

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: WAKING UP

I can smell the blood.

It's a weak scent, but it's there. My new body cannot smell it. Only I can.

Who am I now?

I see who I am now.

I know who I always was.

The blood is the black, tarry blood I love.

I must find its source.

But the soul is in control.

* * *

I have awoken.

How long have I slept? How long has it been since the battle at the Lake, the one neither of us will ever forget?

I must find him.

I must fight him.

But first I must taste what I have not had for a long time.

I want blood.

* * *

The body has had something taken from it. I do not care about what has been taken, but I know that it is the time to act, that I have the possibility to drink if I get it to go back now.

I influence the body, and the soul agrees for different reasons that it is time to go.

I see the lovely thing that will become my first meal. It is a Beldam, exactly the kind of monster that first took me.

The body is aware of it – the child knows that something is strange and evil about this woman, but does not know the full truth.

It knows what has been taken. I try to make the child walk forward and bite, but the body does not respond. I become frustrated.

The body offers a deal, a stupid, risky deal. I make the terms riskier, give them a better chance of morphing into what I want and need – the blood of this creature.

But I cannot lose this creature so early. I cannot let it die now.

I want the blood, but the child is too weak to fight for it.

I am angry.

* * *

The terms are agreed. I see the child's stupidity and intelligence in a moment, asking for a 'hint' of some sort. The souls can make their own way out; they are not the souls of my people, and I saw the objects of what the child was looking for without the child realizing it.

The child is strange.

It has no idea of its own weakness.

It is stupid.

If it is to survive, I must take over.

But the soul, if I eject it… it would leave me powerless for a time.

It could be useful, to a point.

* * *

The body walks outside.

I occasionally point to something of value – I convince the body to raise its equipment to its eye. I do not recognize what the stone is, but I know that it will be useful if the soul insists that the body risk itself for the others.

They were stupid, greedy children, just like this one.

Why should it care?

And why should I?

* * *

_(A/N): I expressed some views in here that I know exist, but that I don't like to use and don't use very often._

_I prefer to be an optimist in that I focus on the character 'after the change', if you know what I mean – after they've become a better person and all that stuff._

_Yes, yes, usually Coraline and other characters (Dorothy, Chihiro, who fucking knows who else…) don't make it that far and die beforehand in my universes, but fuck the details, I like to focus on that, and it's fun to play with an alternate look for once._

_Well, kinda. It's a bit painful for me, but I don't really mind._


	2. Old Times

_(A/N): What was I going to put here?_

_Oh, yeah._

_This is based on a crack theory._

_I don't own the source material (either source material, if you get specific)._

_Flames are reviews. Do it anyway. (If you want a hilarious PM that contains the word 'fuck' no less than fifty times, just ask in your review. I would be glad to type one up for you)._

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: OLD TIMES

I had almost forgotten the primitive, powerful methods of fighting that the creatures used.

They use the magic to reach their ends, and when they can't, they use what they can.

They fight for food.

So do I.

* * *

In the spirit of survival, I influence the body in its moment of panic.

_The bridge._

_The bridge!_

The gelatinous creature (and the metal object supporting him; naturally, it is not made of iron) falls into the waters.

The body receives what it thinks it needs, and moves on.

I am one step closer to the blood.

* * *

Twice more, I let intelligence triumph over panic.

Twice more, the body collected what it needed.

Twice more, I got closer.

It's time for my taste.

* * *

_(A/N): I will say nothing more._

_The next chapter will be up shortly._


	3. Confrontation

_(A/N): Well, Narodnaya recently threw me something slightly unexpected. (And, as it turns out, from a PM I received from him a little while ago: I WAS RIGHT! BOOYAH! WHOO! WHOO! WOOOOOOHOOOOOO! He couldn't even quote pony lyrics at me! WHOOO!)_

_Am I satisfied?_

_Far more than 'satisfied', my friends. I am 'OVERJOYED!'. (If you could, you know, tell by my big screaming fit with a lot of 'WHOOO!' and 'WHOOOOHOOOO!' and 'BOOYAH!'. You know, the one right up there? ^^^)_

_No matter how much I would LOVE to use those details in this series, it turns out, unfortunately, that if I include them… well, I'll come straight out with it: they're incompatible with my ending. *boohissboohissboohiss*_

_Fortunately, I have already stated that my Narodnaya is AU, so it will work out – but I still wanted them._

_Anyway, I have one thing to say to Mr. Carabas:_

_*slow clap*_

_Well done, sir._

_Well done._

_ALSO: For those of you who may or may not be following my YouTube Channel (you can find a link on my profile – TheOnlyTVStudios), Weird Harry Potter 7, the full, final, most epik version, is almost finished._

_While I was typing this, actually, I was waiting for the fucking Windows Movie Maker project to fucking load… it weighs in at a little over eleven minutes right now, and more than three-quarters of the dialogue still has to be cropped, placed, and fixed to match the video._

_(In total, today, I am on my third run through my 60-song Epic Songs playlist on iTunes, which has a total of 2.9 hours of music on it. Sure, I'm only on song #4 right now (__**All Good Gifts**__ from the new version of __**Godspell**__), but the whole time, I've been working on WHP7, waiting for the Movie Maker project to load (it takes a long time for around fifteen titles, their contents, and more than 2000 frames that each only display for a quarter of a second, as well as all the libraries and all that other crap, to load), and trying to close Movie Maker after it crashes (It's crashed around twenty, thirty times during the time I've worked on it, which still isn't nearly as many times as for some of my previous projects). And typing out this explanation took me all the way to song #5 now (__**The Party**__ from the __**Coraline OST**__). It's been a __**l o n g**__ day…)_

_But! No matter what, it will be done by Wednesday. Why, you ask?_

…_Because that's the day that the project is due in my Multimedia class. *feels ashamed that I don't have enough free time to do it for fun*_

_CREEPER!HAGRID IS WATCHING YOU._

_The end._

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: CONFRONTATION

It's time to go meet with the maker.

The one that crafted this world did a good job – but I had prior experience; this is nothing new for me. The beldam, the button-eyed evil, would surely have won this game, had I not been on the side of the child.

She will be angry, and most certainly not understanding of what she will see before her, but I will escape this place with a taste, and I will be satisfied.

Will it taste good?

I think so.

The child dreads the moments to come, but I seek them out, waiting for the perfect moment to bite.

* * *

The monster looks strangely beautiful in her final form. I still would not hesitate to crush her; the evils she and others like her have done in the past tell me to never trust one like her, or any of the psychephages, as they always bring doom and death with them wherever they go.

The child is testing her wits; I already know that since she has gone this far, the beldam would not hesitate to take what it took and kill the child.

I can't let that happen. I will kill her on my own time.

No matter when it is, I know it will be after all the psychephages are dead and he has been destroyed.

Then I will kill everything else, piece by piece.

I love blood.

* * *

The child is ignorant and stupid. The cat doesn't need to be here; sure, he needs to get out as well, but he doesn't need to be here. I'm experienced. I know what I'm doing.

Come to think of it, though... he could be useful.

After the child receives a final hint, I tell the child to trick the beldam into opening the door, the way she will get home, eventually. She complies, once again a spirit with a survival instinct.

I want a taste before then, however. I need one.

And, right on cue, the beldam opens the door.

And, right on cue, I tell the girl to throw the cat across the room.

* * *

The next few minutes pass by in a blur; this blur is filled with many a moment.

While the hag had been dancing with the cat (or, at minimum, appeared to be, while the thing had its claws dug in her face), the child hesitated on my command. I wanted a taste before either of us would leave.

If we died here, we died here. But I was thirsty.

And I wouldn't even die; it would just be my body, and I would spend a few thousand years or so searching for a new host.

As I am distracted, I only come out of my thoughts once the child is at the very bottom of a giant metal spiderweb.

Once again, there is no iron anywhere on it.

I force the child up the side – the blind creature would not see the movement, and thus assume her paralyzed at the bottom, just like an ordinary child would be.

But I am not ordinary. Nor am I a child.

When the beldam scrambles to find her, I make her climb the outside of the web – death is only a loss of grip away, falling into the empty white abyss that stretches to infinity. But if the Beldam scrambled up the side… that would be a good moment to bite, and she would be unable to attack through the web.

The child, of her own accord, scrambles back through the web, and I try to force her to the other side once more, but it is too late: the bag containing the things she thinks she needs is stuck on one of the stickier metal threads.

And, below, just as the body frees it and the web begins to vibrate, the beldam is listening to the vibrations, listening for her prey. The sick beast would not prey ever again, if I had any authority.

The child runs when I tell her to, runs straight for the entrance, and is able to run fast enough to escape. Soon it is a fight of strength, and the child has more allies than just me on her side for that moment, and shortly afterward it is to flee the world where she had been trapped.

She is successful.

And only then do I realize what I have done.

* * *

Why did I fight _with_ the soul?

Those moments made the soul stronger.

I want the soul _gone_.

But my only regret was that I got no taste of it.

Thousands of years without and I received no taste.

I couldn't take a bite out of its hand; I couldn't lick the blood from the scratches.

I have no control over this body.

I expel the other soul from the body in a fit of rage. The imprint it left will remain for years, preventing my complete control.

For now, I am in the back seat of a soulless body.

For now.

* * *

_(A/N): This is the end of New Blood! Another short trip, no?_

_Don't worry – the Stormcrow now becomes more and more active over time, until eventually it [redacted] and [redacted], and shortly afterward [redacted]. And then, of course, there's the epic epilogue, where something extremely shocking and amazing happens: [redacted]._

_I love that word, did you know?_


End file.
